What We Are Thankful For
by Bunny1
Summary: Coda to 'Our Thanks'. Lucy/Cole, Drew/Denise, Carla/Turk... Oneshot, complete.


After the ceremony, Ben's son approached the group. Well, Lucy specifically.

"Hello." he said a bit shyly. "I, uh, wanted to thank you for the tribute--- it actually made me feel better." he said with a smile.

Lucy smiled back. "Aww, aren't you sweet? Well, I'm glad it did."

"I was actually wondering if maybe you'd be willing to go to dinner with me later tonight?"

Cole glared. _"The nerve of that... that... I'm right **here**!"  
_  
But, Lucy faltered, clearly taken aback. "I... oh... that's super inappropriate for a multitude of reasons, sir..."

"Just because he was your cadaver; I don't think it's that big a deal..." he said, brushing her hair back from her shoulder.

Lucy fidgeted at the unwanted touch, but Cole reached out and popped him one. Turk, standing with Dr. Cox and seeing, rushed over.

"Mine!" Cole yelled down at the man lying on the ground.

_"Awww... he **does** love me!" _Lucy thought to herself, and suddenly started to get swept away into a Tarzan-and-Jane fantasy where Cole swung in from the trees and swept her away with him into his arms. She was brought out of it when she noticed the yelling.

"... what did you think you were doing, jackass?" Dr. Cox was demanding.

But, Lucy launched herself at Cole, kissing him nearly breathless. When she pulled back, Cole was smiling at her.

"Baby, I am so turned on right now, I'm willing to do that thing you asked me to do two weeks ago but I was embarrassed to do."

Cole, obviously not wanting to take any chances on loosing that particular jackpot, threw her over his shoulder and raced towards the dorms.

Dr. Cox grimaced, one eyebrow raised, but Turk was laughing, shaking his head a bit.

"It's not funny if we get sued, Gandhi." Dr. Cox reminded.

"He's not gonna sue." Denise said, glaring the man down. "_Because_, he's married and would not want me to go tell his wife that he was sexually harassing a med student." she said with folded arms, giving him her patented "murder eyes".

"No, no; I think we'll just let it go." he said, walking off.

Drew grinned proudly at Denise, putting an arm around her waist. "That was awesome..."

"Yeah, I know I am." she grinned. "And, you actually did something nice for _Cole_."

Denise froze. "It... was for the school. Not him."

"Whatever you say honey."

"No, no--- that's not funny, you take it back..." Denise said, chasing after her boyfriend, who had started walking away.

Carla walked up to Turk, holding Izzy by the hand, the new baby on the papoose. "Turk, what's going on?"

Turk smiled at her. "C'mon, baby; I'll tell ya all about it. Did I tell you I got a new protege` today?"

"No, really?" she smiled.

"Yeah... actually might be more fun than I thought..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Cole lay snuggled together, enjoying the afterglow of their "new move".

"Baby... that..." Cole panted.

"Yeah..." Lucy nodded, eyes wide.

But, then Cole leaned one his side, propping up with one elbow. "Okay, not to wreck the moment or anything, but..."

"But?" Lucy frowned, biting her lower lip.

"_Would_ you have mentioned that you've got a man?" Cole asked softly. "I mean, all you said was 'a multitude of reasons'..."

Lucy's eyes softened. "Oh, Cole... of _course_ I would have! That was 'reason Number One', _duh_!" she said, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Reason number two being that his father was our cadaver, whether he hated the guy or not, still creepy. But, yes... of _course_ I was going to... just didn't have a chance..."

Cole flushed, hiding a smile. "Yeah... sorry?"

"No you aren't." Lucy said bluntly.

"Okay, no, no, I'm not." Cole admitted. "But... you liked it."

"I did... Lord help me, I did... my feminist sisters would be so ashamed, but... that was hot."

Cole smirked. "You're not a feminist..."

"No, doofus; my _actual_ sisters, Sarah and Jules." she smiled. "_Especially_ Jules; her husband is the stay-at-home dad for their kid."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but, he likes it, and she likes her high-paying, long-houred job. Works for them." she shrugged. "I, on the other hand, would be jealous even to have a nanny. I'd want it to be _me_ with the babies."

Cole smiled, brushing her hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead. "Okay, when we have kids, you can stay home as long as you want. Hell, even after they move out, and before they get there."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah... I like that. It's not a _have_ to, but... I _really _love that you'd want to?" he admitted.

"You've... thought about us having kids?"

Cole's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"That is so sweet... I have too, a little bit." she admitted.

Cole sighed in a bit of relief. "I never felt about anyone like you, y'know? I never been in... love before. Cause, I do love you..."

"Oh, Cole..." she sighed, her eyes welling a bit. "I love you, too..."

Cole smiled, pulling her into a kiss. "Hey, what'd you wanna do for the break, babe?"

"Well, we have a whole month... I know I have to spend at least a week back in Maryland... would you come with me?"

Cole swallowed hard. Family? He'd never done that before... But, the happy, expectant look on her face...

"Yes." he agreed. "I will. And, my folks are gonna be gone until July, so, we could spend some of the time at my 'rents place, just us?" he asked hopefully. "They have a hot tub, and my old room has a waterbed... and there's---"

"Oh, you had me at 'hot tub'." Lucy grinned. "Come on." she said, slipping out of the bed. "We should probably get dressed and go back down to the party?"

Cole nodded, pulling himself reluctantly up. He'd wait and let his dad's racehorse stables be a surprise... He smiled as he watched her get dressed, realizing that they'd both pretty much declared that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, and, for the first time in his entire existence, he was good with that...


End file.
